


Незыблемые истины

by jamie_lee



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Незыблемые истины

В мире существуют незыблемые истины, наличие которых позволяет понимать, что мир этот еще не сошел с ума и твердо стоит на ногах, ну или как-то так еще.  
Новости лгут, это известно всем - ну, почти всем, любую систему можно взломать, а Джон МакКлейн любит женщин и только женщин. Мэтт твердо знает все эти пункты и не может понять, когда именно он собственноручно сумел перевернуть один из них. Как именно перевернул он не уверен, честно говоря, поначалу - тогда, когда все стало слишком ясно даже для самого МакКлейна - Мэтт с обреченностью осознал тот факт, что его сейчас ударят. Или во второй раз прострелят больное колено. Или просто сбросят с ближайшего моста вниз головой. Или...или еще что-нибудь, он не был уверен, да и узнавать совершенно не хотелось. Мэтт очень хотел сказать МакКлейну, что по голове его бить нельзя еще по крайней мере недели три, что лучше, если тот просто сломает ему руку или вышвырнет из дома, что зато теперь тот может не беспокоиться о том, что Фаррелл переспит с Люси, что... Ну, в общем и целом, хотелось говорить-говорить-говорить, чтобы скрыть дрожащие от напряжения пальцы и желание закрыться в какой-нибудь дыре, где будет только он, энергетики и интернет. И никакого МакКлейна. Великолепное сочетание.  
МакКлейн смотрел на него этим спокойным, изучающим взглядом, за которым могло последовать что угодно, потому что, эй, это был чертов Джон МакКлейн, он сумел сбить вертолет машиной только потому, что посчитал это хорошей идеей.  
То, что ему повезло выбрать наилучшую тактику поведения, Мэтт осознал только потом - пошевелись он, начни говорить или извиняться, или объяснять, или пытаться сделать первый шаг - и МакКлейн бы просто ушел, отодвинул бы его, выставив за черту тех немногих людей, которым он дает обещания и считает своими близкими. Во всех смыслах этого слова, конечно же, в дружеском тоже, и в семейном, и в... Мэтт напряженно смотрел вперед, на обои, на совершенно уродливую картину с одинокой дорогой, в темное окно, куда угодно, лишь бы не на лицо МакКлейна, оказавшегося слишком близко. На расстоянии удара, кричало внутри чувство самосохранения, а отключившийся разум не помогал и не доносил до него простую мысль, что на таком расстоянии неудобно бить. Слишком близко, скорее, подходит для поцелуев, о которых, конечно, не может быть и речи, потому что МакКлейн предпочитает девушек, а Мэтт еще не вырастил себе пару пышных сисек. И вообще, он был парнем, и как-то совершенно счастлив был этим самым фактом, и просто раньше как-то не задумывался о том, что в двадцать с чем-то лет будет тайком дрочить на мужика, почти вдвое старше его, вместо того, чтобы спать с его дочерью. Потому что МакКлейн...это как событие, да, событие похлеще Обвала, потому что он врывается в жизнь и после него уже ничего не остается. Странно, да, и уже не так жалко все свои пожитки, сгоревшие во время пожара, потому что тогда его жизнь взяли и круто изменили без его же ведома. Повернули на сотню с небольшим градусов.   
МакКлейн целовал его. Вообще, факт этот Мэтт осознал не сразу, это как будто органы чувств работали по-отдельности (рука на его подбородке, чужой рот на его губах, запах лосьона после бритья, глаза МакКлейна неожиданно близко) и мозг отказывался собирать все вместе, чтобы дать название тому, что происходит.  
МакКлейн. Целовал. Его.  
Неумело-агрессивно, словно сам не верил, что целует сейчас другого мужчину. Мэтту очень хотелось...много чего хотелось, потому что ощущения накрыли с головой, и пальцы, которыми он цеплялся за воротник рубашки МакКлейна - Джона? - дрожали, и он не успевал отвечать на поцелуй, и осознание того факта, что его целует МакКлейн все еще оставалось сюрреалистичным.  
Наверное, если сейчас его не убьют, а позволят верить, что будет дальше, Мэтт еще долго не сможет отделаться от этого ощущения.  
Так оно и было. Даже сейчас, через столько ночей - иногда дней - вместе Мэтт не мог отделаться от ощущения того, что он спит. Серьезно, спит где-то за компьютерным столом, уронив лицо на запястья, и видит какой-то неправильный, но охренительно прекрасный сон.  
Он рассматривал синяки на бедрах, засосы на шее, укусы на плечах и вспоминал всю эту чушь о доминантных альфа-самцах, которые неосознанно стараются метить то, что принадлежит им. Вообще, интернет оказался бесконечным источником информации, часть из которой Мэтт очень хотел бы навсегда изгнать из своей памяти и никогда не вспоминать. МакКлейн долго смеялся над его шокированным выражением лица, после того, как Мэтт пришел к нему в спальню и пораженно объявил, что смотрел гей-порно и больше этого никогда делать не будет. Серьезно, никогда.  
МакКлейн умел смотреть так, что у Мэтта дрожали колени. Или казалось, что дрожали, он не был уверен. Прямо, чуть насмешливо, слегка ухмыляясь. От этого "слегка" особенно сильно перехватывало дыхание, как и от прямых приказов.   
Подойди, смотри на меня, двигайся, смотри на меня, ляг, разденься, смотри на меня. Смотри на меня.  
Мэтт пытался прятать лицо на плече МакКлейна - Джона, закрывать глаза, сосредотачиваться на чем-то еще, но прямое "смотри на меня" не оставляло шансов.   
МакКлейн был не из тех людей, которые могут потрахаться с кем-то своего пола просто поддавшись мимолетному желанию, он въедался под кожу, уверенно, неотвратимо занимал свое место в жизни Мэтта, делая его частью жизни своей. Никакой спешки, никакой неуверенности, может, чуть неумело и грубо, но это было в самый раз, потому что Мэтт не был девушкой, и да, МакКлейн это прекрасно осознавал.  
Истина состоит в непреложности некоторых вещей - Мэтт все так же проводил свободное время за компьютером (разница лишь в том, что теперь времени этого у него стало гораздо меньше), МакКлейн все так же работал детективом (разница лишь в том, что теперь он сразу шел домой, потому что там его ждали), Люси все так же встречалась с молодыми людьми (разница в том, что теперь Джон не мог критиковать ее выбор).  
МакКлейн все так же не обращал никакого внимания на мужчин, исключая одного, жившего с ним, но тут, Мэтт понял это не сразу, дело было не в том, что он мужчина. Дело было в том, что Мэтт Фаррелл являлся Мэттом Фарреллом. Осознание этого факта заняло какое-то время, но лишь потому, что было чересчур…идеальным. Да, идеальным, как в плохом голливудском фильме, которые Фаррелл любил ровно настолько же, насколько и новости.  
Но с этим Мэтт мог жить.


End file.
